


Good Dog

by TeaRoses



Category: Up (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl and Russell are stuck in a cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "cabin" prompt on Cotton Candy Bingo.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Fredrickson," Russell said. "Really sorry."

"Hey, now, stop apologizing," said Carl Fredrickson gruffly.

"I just wanted to get my snow badge," said Russell. "I didn't think we'd get snowed in."

"It's not your fault, unless you've suddenly learned how to make it snow," Carl pointed out. "Anyway, we've still got the electricity and a refrigerator full of food. And the phone works too."

"They said they'd dig us out before tomorrow?" Russell asked.

"Yes, they were sure. So don't worry. Just one thing, though..."

"Yeah?"

"I get the bed. I'm an old man and I have to rest my bones."

"That's fine," said Russell happily. "I can sleep on the couch."

Russell looked around the living room of the cabin. "There's no TV here though," he said.

"Television rots your brain," said Carl.

"Then why are you always watching those cop shows?" Russell asked.

"Because I'm an old man and I can do what I want," responded Carl. Then he started laughing and Russell joined in. "I really won't miss the TV," Carl said. 

"We can tell stories or something," said Russell.

"Well, I don't know about _that_ ," said Carl.

Suddenly they heard a scratching noise.

"Something's trying to get into that little window near the roof," said Russell, pointing upward.

Carl reached for his umbrella and held it like a sword. He went over to the window and pointed the umbrella at it. "You'd better tell me who you are!" he said bravely. "I've got a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"It's me," said a voice. "It's Dug. Dug your dog!"

"Dug!" said Carl. "Hold on and we'll let you in."

Carl managed to poke at the window latch with the umbrella until it opened and Dug made his way in. It was a tight fit because there was a package hanging from his neck.

"I came to look for you because I was worried!" said Dug, panting enthusiastically.

Russell hugged him.

"I brought you food! The nice lady next-door gave it to me. I love her. I did not want you to starve."

Russell untied the package from Dug's neck. Inside were three sandwiches and a big bag of chips.

"That's great, Dug," said Carl. "We didn't have any food here and I didn't know what we were going to do." He winked at Russell, who nodded.

"Yeah Dug, we might have starved if it weren't for you," said Russell.

"Am I a good dog?" Dug asked.

Carl patted him. "Of course you are."

"Are we camping? Is this camping? They do not let me go camping."

Russell hadn't been able to bring Dug along on his last camping trip. A couple of the other kids were slightly scared of a talking dog and the Wilderness Explorers leader had told Russell there was a rule against bringing Dug. Russell was pretty sure there was nothing in the rulebook about talking dogs, but he wanted his camping badge so he didn't want to argue.

"You're allowed to go camping here, Dug," Russell said.

"Good. What is camping?" asked Dug.

"Well, we can't build a campfire inside," said Russell. "But we can tell ghost stories."

"I am afraid of ghosts," said Dug.

"We can tell other kinds of stories," said Russell. "Once there was a beautiful princess locked in a tower..." Russell trailed off uncertainly.

"And she was a beautiful princess _dog_ ," put in Carl. "And when the brave knight Dug found out where she was, he knew he had to rescue her."

"I like this story," said Dug happily.

"So do I," said Russell.

"I love you," Dug reminded them. And he curled up on the floor to hear the rest.


End file.
